Trials of Life
by cloudy mind
Summary: AxC drabbles. We have to face countless trials in life before we reach our happy ending. Trials Athrun and Cagalli faces before they live as one. 4th drabble up!
1. beside me forever

Title: Beside me forever

Pairing/s: Athrun and Cagalli

Summary: After getting shot by Yunna, Athrun is being brought to the hospital…

* * *

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered "T-tired… I.. want to s-sleep".

Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha was on the way to the hospitalin an ambulance. Athrun was shot by Yunna three times, one on his back, on his arm and the other one near one of his vital organ.

"No! Athrun don't sleep were almost there!" Cagalli claseped her hands with his. "Miss were almost there" the nurse informed the tearing princess who slightly nooded still holding Athrun's cold hands.

Athrun was quickly brought to the emergency room. The doctor said that he lost a lot of blood, luckily there was blood available.

Cagalli would offer hers except that they didn't have the same blood type.

Cagalli was sitting on one of the benches in the hallway waiting for the doctor to come out. Finally the dark haired doctor came out.

She quickly rushed towards the doctor "How is he?" the blonde girl asked worriedly.

"He's just fine though his body is quite tire, he'll need a lot of rest" the doctor informed Cagalli.

"Can I see him?" she asked and the doctor nodded. "He's in room 360, on the right" he pointed to the last room in the corridor.

After thanking the doctor Cagalli rushed to the room and quietly entered and closed it with a soft click.

There she saw Athrun lying on the bed with bandages, it was all because of her that's why Athrun is in pain. "Athrun…" she softly called, little tears coming out from her eyes.

-Two Days After-

Athrun slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a plain white room , he was in a hospital. He turned to his right, a smile on his face seeing Cagalli beside him sleeping. Then suddenly his wounds started throbbing in pain.

Athrun slightly groaned making Cagalli wake up and stand.

"Athrun? Are you alright?" Cagalli worriedly asked, little tears falling from her golden.

"I'm fine" Athrun answered "How many hours have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Two days actually" Cagalli answered but before Athrun could say anything else Cagalli spoke "You made me so worried!" she said and fell beside the bed crying.

"I thought that you were going to leave me" she continued to sob "I was so scared that I may never see you again, I didn't know what to do" she confessed and looked at Athrun.

"I'm not going anywhere" he reassured her.

"Do you need anything?" Cagalli asked feeling better.

Athrun nodded "I need you to stay beside me"

"_To stay beside me forever"_

* * *

Author:Its really short causeitsa only a drabble... a challenge from Yoriko-san just keep the reviews coming!

The title of the nine other themes in this story is in my lj


	2. disguise

Title: Disguise

Pairing: AxC

Summary: There are a lot of people wearing a mask and hiding their true selves.

* * *

Everyone wears a mask, specially Cagalli Yula Attha, she has a disguise she was quite proud of because no one has ever seen through her perfect disguise except for a certain blue-haired coordinator, Athrun Zala.

Athrun was always amused with Cagalli and sometimes he even admires her specially her strongfigure but sometimes Athrun would wonder how Cagalli felt inside. He knew that everyone had a "_soft side"_ even the great Cagalli Yula Attha. Sooner or later he'd find out.

Cagalli was reading one of the most recent reports from the emirates, she felt so pressured and looked down on because most of what the repost say are failure and problems, it didn't look good at all. If she wasn't the representative of Orb she'd break down into tears. Sometimes she really did want to cry but she needed to be strong and confident.

For Orb…

She was doing this for Orb.

Then Athrun enterned her office "Hi" he greeted

"Hey" she greeted back.

"So what are you reading?" asked Athrun

"Um… Well a report" she answered putting down the papers and sighed. "You should get some rest" Athrun worriedly told her.

"I'm not tired and besides I still have work" she resisted stubbornly.

Athrun couldn't help but notice the dark circles forming under her eyes. "You didn't even get 2 hours of sleep last night" Athrun said.

"2 hours was enough" she resisted.

"Cagalli" Athrun called in a more serious tone. There was a moment of silence.

-Cagalli's POV-

Its was silent, I was just looking at Athrun strait in the eyes, with angry eyes, though I wasn't angry at all and he also looked the same.

Sometimes I wonder how he got see through my _perfect_ disguise. And what did he think? A smiled crawled over my lips and my eyes softened.

"Fine" I finally gave in

END

"Okay then" Athrun smiled

When they got up to Cagalli's room, Athrun sat in a chair that was bought for him.

"Why are you still her?" Cagalli asked, twitching her eyebrow.

"I have to make sure that the princess would sleep" Athrun answered.

Cagalli slightly blused and turned around then she heard Athrun chuckle. "Hmph!" she made a soft sound as she climbed her bed.

Sure he was right, she was really tired.

She closed her eyes for a while, then she felt a hand brush her hair she almost fell asleep when she had a weird feeling. She quietly sat up and saw Athrun already fast asleep! On the couch.

Cagalli wasn't the only one who was tired Athrun was too.

She climerd out of bed and knelt beside him. She never had a chance to see him sleep this close. "He looks like a child, and so cute" she thought.

She stood up again and got her blanket and slowly covered his body "Sleep" Athrun mumbled in his sleep. Cagalli slightly giggled and also brushed away the hair covering his serene face. Then she also went back to sleep.

Everyone has a disguise, even the ones who sees through others disguises has their own masks.

* * *

Author: Is it kinda weird? Hehe… I tried to make it as chessy as possible

By the way Yumiko Kida isn't my name just pen name I use in the net. Sometimes I use the name for my OC character.


	3. here for you

Title: Here for you

Pairing: AxC

Summary: Someone out there will always be there for you.

* * *

Today didn't seem right something was missing in the dinning room, office and living room and that someone happened to be Cagalli.

Something was bothering her for sure because every morning you'd see her eating then watches the current news and then locks herself in her office. Strangly her office was unlocked.

Athrun was walking in the hallway and stooped in front of the representative's bedroom. "Cagalli?" Athrun knocked

"Go away!" Cagalli shouted from the other side of the door. But against her protest Athrun went in her room, Caglli in the other hand cursed inside her head for forgetting to lock the door.

"What's the matter?" Athrun asked worriedly

"Its because sometimes I wish that I won't be alone" she thought "I'm just tired" she lied.

"You know you're a bad liar" Athrun stated.

Even though Cagalli was tired she'd still get up and works until she drops.

"Come on tell me the truth" Athrun demanded in a calm way then he saw red stain on Cagalli's bed, instinctively he pulled the bedsheet covering Cagalli's legs.

It revealed Cagall's flawless legs except that it was bleeding "Cagalli what happened?" he asked, he was practically screaming when he noticed that Cagalli's ankle was badly sprained.

"Who did this to you?" Athrun asked now really screaming in panic as her ran to the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit and came back beside her.

"What happened to you?" Athrun asked again now in a calmer manner.

"I fell?" Cagalli laughed nervously

"fell?" Athrun cocked an eyebrow

"Yes! I fell and twisted my ankle, hit my leg against the sharp edge of the stairs and I screamed so loud and I noticed that it sliced through my leg and **SUPRISINGLY YOU DIDN"T EVEN GET UP TO HELP!**" Cagalli screamed the last part but then she regretted it.

"Athrun I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I mean I was actually happy that no one woke up" she tried to make up of her sudden outburst.

"No… I'm sorry" Athrun sadly whispered and delicately started to clean her wounds and bandaging them.

"Sorry" Cagalli said making Athrun look at her.

"It's just that after father died I doubted that anyone would care about me" she sadly whispered

Athrun understood her feelings, he somehow also felt that way when his mother passed away.

"Its alright, I'll always be here for you" he whispered and hugged her. "Forever"

END

* * *

Author: forgive me for OOC if you find any… Yoriko-san told me it was totally OOC…

Just save those tomatoes begs

Anyways that's theme 3 anyways check out my newest one-shot "Forever by your side" and maybe that will have a sequel if you guys want it to have a sequel.

Send in the reviews!


	4. chosen paths

Title: Chosen Paths

Pairing: AxC

Summary: Our paths would never meet

**Flashback**

_"Would you shoot me?" Athrun asked the blonde girl_

_Cagalli was speechless "Why is he asking me this?" she asked herself_

"_Do you plan to betray me?" she finally answered _

_Athrun wasn't expecting this kind of answer _

"_No I won't" _

* * *

"Liar" Cagalli mumbled to herself as she watched the sunset aboard Archangel

"You would only ask me if you plan to betray me" she thought "And now I have the answer to your question"

"I will, I will shoot you Athrun Zala" she said in determination

* * *

Athrun stared blankly into the ceiling of Minerva. He remembered the look on Cagalli's face when he had asked her _"Will you shoot me?"_

He regretted asking her that, he clearly remembered the look of insecurity written all over her face.

"Did I ask her that because I was planning to betray her?" he asked himself and sadly sighed. He was lost and confused "How could I have chosen this path I would regret?" he asked himself, so many other questions flooded his mind

"Cagalli…" he whispered her name and a picture of his dear princess appeared in his mind, waving at him with a wide smile.

"Cagalli…" he whispered one last time before he fell asleep

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Athrun…" Cagalli whispered over and over again "Where are you?" she asked in her sleep while she tossed and turned having a nightmare_

"_Athrun!" she called out in her dream when the darkness enveloped but there was no reply_

_Then she saw a small light, her legs despite herself ran towards the light. When she reached there she saw a figure, Athrun_

"_Athrun!" she called _

_Athrun looked at her, eyes cold and emotionless, and then he started walking away, away from her forever_

* * *

"Fate seemed to have never wanted us to be together" Cagalli softly whispered feeling tears in her eyes

"That's why our paths always seem to lead our hearts away"

**END**

Author: I feel so depressed… sorry if I haven't updated for a long time… school is a big problem for me and my free time is all taken by my extra classes. But I'll try to update soon.

I need some opinions and comment so review! And read all my other stories!


	5. illusion

Yuki: The drabbles aren't connected to each other!

You might be asking why I'm updating this and not the awaited (as if) Torn Between Two or Under the Moon? That's cause those two would get updated a little bit sooner when I get ideas!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Illusions

Genre: Sad

Pairing: Athrun-centric, implied AxC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew as he held her near, he heard her saying that it was cold and as her husband, Athrun Zala smiles and collects her in his arms that night in their bed.

He held her near and tight afraid that she would disappear and be gone, away from him _again_.

He had retreated into his own world when she died, when his dear Cagalli had died, he blamed himself for not being able to have protected her. And he also followed, not physically but mentally and emotionally.

He left the world

He never knew that he did, he was just overjoyed that he forgot everything else when he saw Cagalli smiling at him in his world of dreams that he never felt it.

"Go back" Cagalli whispers to him but he always shakes his head and says no, I'll stay with you forever.

Keeping her close to him, feeling her warmth against his body "I'll never let you go again" he whispers to her as he felt a arm around him

"I love you"

"I love you too" Athrun sighed contently, he didn't care whether he'd wake up again or not at least she was still here, right by his side

As a dream or illusion it didn't matter, when she felt his heart in her soft warm palms, he felt that he mattered.

A lot, to her and only her

And she mattered to him, more than life and as he vows never again to be separated from her, she kisses him full of burning passion of love and cries as she feels that he has to go, for his sake, she knew that he cannot forever live in this dream.

And everything stops as Athrun made love with her, everything was a dream once again as emerald eyes fluttered open the next day, looking and searching for his blonde love he never found.

He screams for her, needing her to be by him and to sooth his pain away

But she was gone, it was only a dream

_An illusion of wanting and need, a dream of happiness which would never last, a dream… it's only a dream_

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: I'm a AxC fan, but I'm feeling very depressed that's why this is what happened but don't worry! I would make the next one happier! Or so I think…

RnR!

Want to see a particular theme here? Then drop me a review and tell me which theme you want! I'll be glad to make them for you guys!


End file.
